


Або офо

by Sirrusu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 10051 - Freeform, Angst, M/M, site: ficbook.net
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirrusu/pseuds/Sirrusu
Summary: Любое действие рождает противодействие. Бездействие не рождает ничего.





	

Тучи перекатывались неповоротливым серым валом. Едва подняв голову, Ирие подумал, что зря согласился на эту встречу: чем дольше он смотрел на небо, тем медленнее тянулось время, тем неприятнее становился холод. В голову лезли тяжёлые мысли, и когда Бьякуран сунул банку с горячим кофе ему в руки, он даже не испугался. Только забрал её и благодарно кивнул, здороваясь. Наушники Бьякуран стянул с него сам.

— Ну и погодка, — сказал он вместо приветствия. — Как бы вылет не отменили.

Ирие подумал, что если рейс Бьякурана задержат или отменят, ему будет сложно. Может быть, он даже сорвётся. Может быть, Джессо поймёт его и, как нередко бывало в непрожитой жизни, ободряюще возьмёт за руку…

Или вовсе никуда не полетит.

Пока они шли к аэропорту, Бьякуран болтал без умолку. Ирие смотрел под ноги. Он почти не пил кофе, только держал банку в руках, чтобы окончательно не отморозить пальцы. Купленный недавно брелок — пластиковый белый дракон, удивительно похожий на Джессо — бряцал в кармане, грозя из него вывалиться, и Ирие трижды проклял себя за то, что вообще поддался сентиментальному порыву. Он совершенно не представлял, как дарить такие вещи.

— Спасибо, что вызвался меня проводить, — внезапно сказал Бьякуран, когда они уже подходили к стеклянным дверям. — Остальным всё ещё страшно со мной, поэтому без Венков я чувствую себя совсем одиноко.

Ирие буркнул, мол, не за что. Улыбка Бьякурана показалась ему виноватой, и от того собственное чувство вины расправило плечи. Он вдруг отчётливо понял, что оказался в оке бури, и что ему придётся, так или иначе, покинуть его.

— Может, зайдёшь со мной? — предложил Бьякуран. — Совсем ненадолго.

Ирие кивнул. Погода портилась, и ему не хотелось возвращаться домой. К тому же, он представил, как они зайдут в аэропорт и не увидят нужного рейса на табло, как Джессо спросит об этом в справочной, как ему скажут, что рейс задерживается. Он решил, что тогда можно будет всё обсудить и наконец-то извиниться.

Но рейс не задержали. Поэтому когда Бьякуран получил посадочные талоны и подошёл к Ирие, чтобы попрощаться, у того ещё не было нужных слов. Он делал вид, что копается в телефоне, но перед его глазами было темно. Какое-то время они простояли молча, а потом Бьякуран наклонился и крепко обнял его.

— Не вздумай скучать по мне, Шо-тян, — сказал он. Нывший с утра живот совсем разболелся, а брелок в кармане болезненно ткнулся под ребро. Тогда, встав на мыски, но всё равно едва доставая до плеча Бьякурана, Ирие Шоичи окончательно уверился в том, что он жалок.

Он больше не отрывал взгляда от пола. Ни когда Бьякуран отпустил его, ни когда он просил беречь Вонголу, ни даже когда он пообещал вернуться при первой же возможности. Ирие отважился поднять голову только тогда, когда решил, что Бьякуран был уже далеко.

Но тот стоял совсем рядом, на расстоянии десятка шагов. Его губы кривились то ли от злости, то ли от едва сдерживаемого смеха. Он поднял руку и махнул, прощаясь.   
Ирие стало не по себе, поэтому он отвернулся и быстро пошёл к выходу.

Снаружи серое небо едва не задевало диспетчерскую вышку, поэтому дышать легче не стало и живот продолжал болеть. Больше всего Ирие хотелось упасть в траву и долго лежать, не вставая. Вместо этого он надел наушники, нашарил в кармане толстовки дракона и пошёл вдоль лётного поля.   
Плакать совсем расхотелось.


End file.
